Thinking of you
by The noble one
Summary: <html><head></head>Laura lets her mind wander during a meeting. Does a certain Admiral has something to do with it? Read and find out. Slightly T for language.</html>


He passes a folder at one of the captains and I notice his hands. They're big and calloused from hard labour. I let my mind wander and imagine how it must feel to have those hands on my skin. Trailing patterns across my stomach, leaving my skin tingling from his touch.

My gaze travels up to his arms, which are muscled and have an olive colour like the rest of his skin. Images of his arms around my waist flash through my head and suddenly the room feels warmer. How would it feel to trace those muscles with my fingers or perhaps tongue?

I shift in my chair to get more comfortable.

Next are his broad shoulders and chest. I've seen his chest once, while he was laying in sick bay after his surgery. I hope I'll never see him like that again.

No in my imagination he doesn't look that pale and the scar isn't that red.  
>He stands before me in his shorts and tanks, sweat dripping down his chest because he just came back from the gym.<p>

Godssss it's really really warm in here.

I shift again and remove my jacket when something catches my eyes.

Did he just? No he's looking at Gaeta. He couldn't, could he?

Still I thought I saw him glancing at me when I removed my jacket.

Daydreaming about him is messing with my brain. Yeah that'll be it.

Now where was I? Ah yes his chest.

I know that a lot of women prefer the younger Apollo model, with the flat muscled stomach but not me. OK I admit it, Lee's handsome but he's nothing compared too Husker.

No Husker has that something extra. Whenever he enters a room and we lock eyes electricity seems to be in the air. He has this aura of authorithy about him that's just incredibly sexy and makes me want to jump his bones.

My gaze travels up to his weathered face. He isn't handsome by standards but I wouldn't change a single thing about him. Those lines make him, well him.

Besides one look at those eyes and you'll forget everything else. Gods those clear blue eyes. When he looks at me with 'that' look I think I'll melt. Breathing gets really difficult and time seems to stop.  
>They say the soul lays in the eyes. Well that's definitely true! Sometimes when we're in his quarters going over reports I'll catch him looking at me and something flickers in his eyes. I'm never able to catch it properly but I know it's there.<p>

Last but not least his voice.

Dear lords of Kobol that voice. I didn't know a simple thing like a voice could have an effect like that on me.

Sometimes I just listen to the huskiness of it without really listening to the words. I imagine us sitting on his leather couch drinking a glass of ambrosia by lack of wine and he is reading one of his precious books. Gods how I would love that.

I don't realise I'm still staring when suddenly he captures my eyes. He looks at me with wonder and keeps looking at me with a hint of confusion. I then discover everybody is looking at me. Apparently while daydreaming I let out a moan or something and now everyone is staring.

Smooth Laura, very smooth!

I feel my cheeks redden clear my throat and break eye contact with Bill .

'Well I think that you've covered everything mister Gaeta. How about we end the meeting and come together next week?', I ask in my best presidential tone.

Everyone seems to agree because they all gather their stuff and start leaving the wardroom.

All but one.

Admiral William Husker Adama.

The man about whom I've been thinking of the last 2 hours, who saw me staring at him. Oh this is going to be awkward. Gods he's walking over to me. I'm still sitting in my chair and turn to face him when he stops next to me.

He leans over and I can smell his typical, manly smell. Gods how pathetic am I? Here I am 55-years-old and my heart's almost beating out of my chest because of his smell. I can only imagine what would happen if he actually kissed me. Properly that is, not a butterfly kiss like when I was dying. Not that I didn't enjoy that but I want something more.

'Are you sure you'll alright Madame President? You're looking a little flushed.',Bill says with his face just inches from mine.

OK Laura focus here. He's saying something. Look at his lips. Mmm that mouth. I would like to kiss it. NO Laura FOCUS on the words forget the kissing part. Right words words, focus. I can do this, I'm the President for frak's sake!

Just take a deep breath and what ever you do do not DO NOT look into his eyes.

It took me an 'Euhm' and I looked into his eyes and lost I was.  
>Gods what was it with this man that got me feeling like some teenager who's having her first crush.<p>

OK take two!

'Mm no everything is fine Admiral. It's just a bit warm in this room don't you think?'

He grunted and with a voice even huskier as usual, if that's even possible he said: 'Yes it is kinda hot in here. Could I offer you some refreshment?'

Ooooooooooh. Breathing was really difficult now and it seemed like a dessert moved to my mouth.

I was going to say something very witty at that when Tory stormed into the room.

'Madame Pre... oh sorry Admiral I didn't know you were still here.'

The Admiral in question put some distance between us and immediately the room felt colder.

'Madame President your shuttle is ready.', Tory said while looking from Bill to me.

'Yes of course.', I stood up from my chair and thanked the Gods my legs didn't sway.

'Well Admiral it seems that I'll have to retake that offer of yours another time if it still stands then?' I said with a genuine smile and a bit of fear. What if I was out of line here?

'Of course Madame President as you wish. My door is always open for you.', he said and this time he let me see that emotion I wasn' able to capture fully during meetings.

When I figure out it's meaning I takek a deep breath.

This could become interesting, very interesting. Perhaps I'll have more then just my imagination during the next meeting.

We exchanged one last promising look and I walked out of the wardroom with a confused Tory behind me and an Admiral with a grin on his face.

The End


End file.
